I'm Yours Forever: Lee & Meme
by Godzilla fan for life
Summary: WARNING! These are completely made up characters...had to at least find a title to fit it under! Very good story for any anime fans! Lee is about to be shown the time of his life from his lover Meme, just before entering a huge and risky tournament!


"I'm Yours Forever: Lee & Meme"

Chapter 1: "An unbroken love"

It was a warm afternoon, the sun was shining bright, the waters from a near-by stream sang out beautifully as they flowed through along the edge of the bounderies that lie a few meters away from a hillside. A young, Ten-Pouin enthusiast by the name Lee stood at the hilltop practicing for his next big tournament in the Ten-Pouin Masters Academy. He had been a trained fighter ever since he was the age of twelve. His father was a Ten-Pouin Master fighter, who's greatest dream was to have his son follow in his footsteps and become a master himself, perhaps even better than his own father. His father and mother were living on the far other side of Japan. "I want you to become the best you can be, make your old man proud, become a master, with great discipline comes great power….", those words rang in Lee's head as he practiced, they carried him to try harder and harder every time he practiced. His mother was a beautiful housewife; she raised him with two other siblings, him being the oldest. Lee was living on his own now, he graduated out of school early to become a trained fighter for the Ten-Pouin. Lee could be explained as a trained well disciplined fighter, with his abilities maxing to their highest level, he was honest, loving, cared for his friends and family and was very defensive. Down-to-earth he was always known as, he had short and wavy blonde hair the fluttered in the wind as he did tremendously huge back flips one by one off of a large tree. His eyes were a deep intense blue with a shade of gray in them. He was tall and muscular. Lee felt blessed with everything he had but the thing that meant the most importantly and dearest to him was his lover, Meme.

Meme was a beautiful, young ordinary teenage girl. But Lee thought she was more than just ordinary, she was everything to him. Meme grew up in an isolated environment where she was not able to see any guys, she went to school in "only girl" schools and only went out on special occasions when her family would. Meme was now on her own because she broke away from her family's rule the year she met Lee. She also graduated school early so she could live the life of her own, after all she was the highest acknowledged girl in the school. Meme had a place of her own that stood by a near-by lake not too far away from where Lee lived. She visited him every other night and cared for him when he was sick, the two also had plenty of dates. Meme was lovable to her friends and especially her lover, Lee. She was beautiful and not only that but she was also a very calm, kind-hearted girl. Meme was a few inches shorter than Lee, she had very intense dark blue eyes that glittered beautifully in the light. She had long beautiful brunette hair, that cascaded past her shoulders, her skin was also beautifully tanned and she was very thin.

Lee threw punch after punch and kick after kick as his feet swept across the grassy hilltop. There was a power that Lee wished to possess but it was too much for a human/Ten-Pouin to handle. This power was too strong and too unpredicting that if tampered with the wrong way, it could cause some severe damage to everything that there was including the possessor. The effect of this power was unknown but Lee wanted to seek it to better his own powers and abilities, if he had this, he could live his father's dream for him and be the top Master of Ten-Pouin but one wrong use of this energy, Lee would be gone in a flash off of the face of the earth! He had not yet gone or even dared to seek it but the thought was sinking in fast, if only he could find out where it was being held.

"Lee!!!" a sweet voice called out as the wind that swept over the hillside carried it to the ears of the intensified Lee. "Meme?" he thought to him self as he threw down the Ten-Pouin practice staff that he was granted with for practice. His head swung around to see that Meme was running up the hillside for him, she was wearing a white button up shirt, half buttoned over a light pink T-shirt that made her chest stick out far. He hair was soaring behind her as the wind carried it away. She had her arms wide open and a beautiful, sweet smile running across her face as she saw the image of her lover standing before her eyes. Suddenly Lee's lips formed a smile that ran across his face as well, the next thing he felt was Meme's warm body bump into his as she jumped on to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Lee, I'm so happy you're here!!" Meme cried out in happiness. "I am too!! Did you just come from home?" Lee asked in surprisement as she showed up out of nowhere. "Yeah! But I really wanted to ask you a favor…do you think you could do it for me?" Meme asked not really caring much what he thought at this point. "Yeah, sure! Anything for you baby!" Lee replied in excitement. "Okay….well, I was thinking that tonight you and I could get together at my house….I want to spend this 'special' night with my baby boy!!!!!" Meme said as her eyes widened. Lee's face lit up because he knew what she meant, "Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee shouted in excitement, Meme knew she made her man happy after telling him this. "Yes, I want to spend this beautiful night with you as well, Meme! My angel!!!" Lee added suddenly after his shout of excitement. "I figured that we should now move to the next level and get to the physical love that we've both been longing for since we've met…" Meme replied romantically. "I agree, my angel, I've been waiting for this so long as well and I want to give myself to you, all of me!!!!" Lee informed his lover. "Believe me, my dear, I want to give you everything…. tonight I am all yours but I am all yours forever, I want to finally feel what you've wanted to give me for so long!" Meme began to say even more romantically as she gazed into Lee's eyes, still hanging from around his neck. Lee suddenly fell flat on his back bringing down his lover on top of him. Suddenly the two were lying on the ground. Meme stopped for a short laugh and then it went back to seriousness, she gazed into Lee's eyes deeply as he did the same back, suddenly, Meme pressed her lips against Lee's without hesitation, she had been dying to get that out but this could also be displayed as the same for Lee cause he pressed upward into Meme's lips as well. Suddenly Lee's tongue began to explore from the inside of his mouth as they slipped through Meme's lips as they hit her teeth barricading the rest of the path it wanted to follow and without hesitation, Meme's mouth opened as Lee's tongue was free to slide in her mouth back and forth, soon Meme's tongue came in to play and slid towards the inside of Lee's mouth, suddenly the two lovers felt eachother's tongues meet eachother as the wrapped around one another moving along back and forth. Lee could no longer hold it in, he flipped Meme on her back so that now he was on top of her. He quickly moved his arms upward so that his hands were over Meme's chest as he tried not to brake the bond between the long-lasting sweet kiss they were both presently sharing. His hands wondered themselves uncontrollably, unbuttoning Meme's white button up shirt that she had on over her light pink T-shirt. Meme's hands wondered down his back as she could feel the thick muscular cushioning down his back left and right of where she could feel his spine. Lee's hands suddenly took hold of Meme's breasts and massaged them slowly and gently, hoping not to force too much pressure on each breast. Meme let out a strong moaning noise as if what Lee was doing to her was very enjoyable at this point. Lee broke away from Meme's lips as they wondered downward and plunged to her neck as Meme moaned pleasurably even more. She was running her fingers through his hair as her head tilted back slightly and she closed her eyes. Lee moved one side to the other as the tip of his tongue began to taste the soft skin of his lover, he gently bit her as he began to get even more worked up by Meme's pleasurable moans. Meme pulled his head closer to her as she felt his tongue wonder even further down towards her collarbone. Lee massaged it with his lips and tongue and then moved further towards Meme's chest where only her cleavage could be seen just above the collar line of her pink T-shirt. His tongue slid down into Meme's cleavage as a snake sliding through a groove. Meme pulled Lee's hair in a way that she was telling him to move even further because she enjoyed it and wouldn't trade it for the world. Lee's hand slowly pulled the pink collar down far enough till it exposed the top of Meme's left breast and he gently moved his tongue over the hill, making it slide from left to right and gently bit it as well as he did with his lover's neck. Meme moaned in ecstasy, as the feeling became so great that she almost began to scream out moans. Lee wasn't stopping now, he had his lover in a tight position and wasn't about to let go of it, he had gotten too far to stop now. He then let the shirt slip back over the Meme's left breast and pulled the shirt down a tad bit to the right and did the same as he did with the other, again, Lee's tongue slid side to side over the nice and smooth hill he had just dominated with his tongue as he explored it, the more he kissed and licked, the more Meme would moan sweetly.

Suddenly Lee felt a finger slip over his lips, his tongue was being stopped. As he looked up, he saw his lover smiling beautifully at him with widened eyes that glittered beautifully, Lee knew that there was nothing more beautiful in the whole wide world. "Let's wait until tonight, I don't want to spoil the surprise right yet!" Meme informed Lee as she pulled his chin up towards her and pressed her lips up against his without hesitation. "Okay, my angel, I will wait until tonight falls." Lee smiled as he kissed Meme right back. "You know I would trade everything I have just to be with you! I love you so much and I don't think that I'll ever be able to tell you exactly how much, I think only the king in Heaven can count it….no one on this earth or in this universe would know how much! I love you, Meme!" Lee peered into the eyes of his soul mate as he smile widely. Meme was listening to his every word, not missing a single sylobol he said and wanted to know how he felt about her, she always did. "The fact is, I would sacrifice my life for you, Meme! I could never give you up for anything, you're my soul mate and my only one to be, I will never let you go my love!" Lee said as he hugged her tightly too him as he picked her off of the ground along with himself. "I know Lee, my dear! I know how you feel about me and it is true for me as well, I love you so much and would never give you up for anything, I would have to be killed to be separated from you, I also love you more than any known being on this earth will ever know….I love you Lee!" Meme cried out in tears, she truly loved Lee with all of her heart and never wanted to see anything happen to her one and only true soul mate. Lee felt the exact same thing for Meme, they loved eachother so much that tonight would be the night, for their souls would become one. The two soul mates kissed each other good-bye until night came, although they could both find it very hard to ever say good-bye to one another, for they would love each other til' the end of time itself.


End file.
